With continuous popularization and spreading applications of electronic apparatus, such as cellular telephones, a tablet PC and the like, endurance ability of handheld mobile apparatuses gets to be a big concern. However, a display device is a high energy-consuming device among components of the electronic apparatus. In particular, for a smart phone, the power consumption is large when it is used to perform surfing on the internet, interactive games, etc. As these electronic apparatuses can not be charged anytime and anywhere, the service time of these electronic apparatuses are limited in some extent.
Thus, endurance ability of electronic apparatuses has been one of concerns of users, and also one of the urgent problems to be solved by manufacturers and researchers of the electronic apparatuses.